yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 092
"An Imperfect Couple: Part 1", known as "A Fierce-Battle Couple Duel - "That Anna Chick" and I Are a Tag!?" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 24, 2013 and in the United States on January 11, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Anna Kaboom vs. Brooke and Mayday Walker Turn 1: Mayday ''' Mayday draws. He then activates the Field Spell Card "Iceberg Ocean". Now the DEF of all face-up Defense Position monsters will be reduced to 0 while "Iceberg Ocean" is face-up. Mayday then activates "Balloon Party", which Special Summons two "Balloon Tokens" ( 1/0/0 for each) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the "Balloon Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Indestructible Airship Hindenkraft" ( 10/2900/2000) in Attack Position. Mayday Sets a card. '''Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 3: Brooke Brooke draws. She then activates "Raft Party", which Special Summons two "Raft Tokens" ( 1/0/0 for each) in Attack Position. Brooke then Tributes the "Raft Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Unsinkable Titanica" ( 10/2800/3000) in Attack Position. As a Level 5 or higher monster was Normal Summoned, Mayday activates the effect of "Indestructible Airship Hindenkraft" to switch all Level 9 or lower monsters the opponent controls to Defense Position; "Gogogo Golem" is switched to Defense Position ("Gogogo Golem": 1500 → 0 DEF). Brooke activates the effect of "Unsinkable Titanica" to destroy "Gogogo Golem" (as it now has 0 DEF) and inflict damage to Yuma equal to half its ATK (Yuma: 4000 → 3100 LP). As a single monster was destroyed by a card effect, Yuma activates his face-down "Puzzle Reborn" to revive "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. Brooke Sets a cardAlthough not show, the card Brooke set was "Xyz Coat" as revealed in the next episode.. Turn 4: Anna Anna draws. She then Normal Summons "Night Express Knight" in Attack Position without Tribute via its own effect, at the cost of reducing its ATK to 0 ( 10/3000 → 0/3000). Anna then activates "Southern Stars" to change the Level of "Gogogo Golem" to 10 ("Gogogo Golem": 4 → 10). Anna then overlays "Night Express Knight" and "Gogogo Golem" in order to Xyz Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" ( 10/3000/3000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Anna activates the effect of "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max": 2 → 1 ORU) and inflict 2000 damage to her opponent. She chooses to inflict the damage to Brooke, but Mayday activates his face-down "Engagement Destiny" to halve the effect damage Brooke takes and take damage equal to the halved amount (Brooke & Mayday: 4000 → 3000 LP). Anna Sets a card. 'Turn 5: Mayday ' Mayday draws. He then overlays "Indestructible Airship Hindenkraft" and "Unsinkable Titanica" in order to Xyz Summon "Skypalace Gangaridai" ( 10/3400/3000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Mayday then activates the effect of "Skypalace Gangaridai" to destroy "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" and inflict half its ATK as damage to Anna by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Skypalace Gangaridai": 2 → 1 ORU) (Anna: 4000 → 2000 LP). "Skypalace Gangaridai" attacks Yuma directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * All Japanese and English characters on the fair sign and poster are removed, with the exception of the Monster Cafe. * When Ray presents the poster, the English characters are removed and the background is altered. * The scene where Tori is shown annoyed with Cathy's flirting with Yuma is cut. * The scene that show the Floral Design Club's sign is cut. * The poster on the bathroom wall is removed. * The scene where Anna placed the note on Tori's locker is cut. * The song that Scarlett sings is replaced by Take a Chance. * The girl that was jumping during the song is placed in a fixed position. * The scene where that show was written in the note is cut. * When Tori is holding the note, the Japanese characters are altered to English characters. * The scene where Anna appears with Tori's uniform, the skirt scene is cut. * The scene where Tori and Cathy flatter the love between Brooke and Mayday Walker is cut. * The scene where Tori, Cathy and Anna argue over who should be Yuma's partner for the tournament is cut. * Astral commenting on Yuma's costume, which annoys the latter, is cut. Mistakes The following scenes have the cards with the old card backings. These were corrected in the dub. * Brooke's hand before she Sets a card. * Anna's hand while activating "Southern Stars". * Yuma's hand when arguing about "Gogogo Golem" used for the Xyz Summon of "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max". Notes